<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Forgive, Never Forget by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801372">Don't Forgive, Never Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Arguments, Canon Compliant, Conflict, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Slightly unsympathetic Virgil but not exactly, Swearing, Virgil leaving the Dark Sides, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>"Deceit telling anyone of the sides, "It's okay if you hate me... I can take it."</p><p>Set roughly after the first time Deceit showed up in canon.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Forgive, Never Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>"Deceit telling anyone of the sides, "It's okay if you hate me... I can take it."</p><p>Set roughly after the first time Deceit showed up in canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil just stares at him desperately, heart aching in his chest. “But I don’t! Why won’t you listen to me?! I don’t hate you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well sure seems like that, the way you behave!” Deceit draws himself up proudly, scowls at him, and turns to walk away but Virgil grabs him by the arm and yanks him back none-too-gently. “Let go of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t until you see reason-” Deceit bares his teeth and whirls on him suddenly, pushing instead of pulling until Virgil is forced to stumble backwards, hitting the wall hard. </p><p> </p><p>Deceit scoffs at him. “Reason is not my department, <em>Virgil</em>. And why do you think I’d believe you anyway? You were right there with them, telling Thomas- <em>our Thomas</em>- how <em>bad</em> I am. If you’re going to act like that in front of them and then come down here and try and make me <em>feel better</em> then you can <em>fuck off</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil swallows. “I don’t- I don’t want to but- I’m not like you, Dee. I can’t be brave like that. I never did have any backbone, you know that.” He tries a rueful smile but it falters quickly in the face of Deceit’s sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“Then go away.” </p><p> </p><p>“… What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You heard me,” Deceit snarls. “Go away. I don’t want your platitudes. I don’t want your reassurances. I don’t want you to tell me we’re actually friends and you don’t <em>really</em> hate me and you’re <em>so unhappy</em> there with them… and then turn around and act the way you do. I know when someone’s lying and it’s dripping off you, Annie. Just go, okay? Don’t come back anymore. Go and get your happy ending or whatever. I hope you’re all very happy together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dee <em>please</em>-!” Virgil begs, but Deceit shoves him back one last time and strides off. </p><p> </p><p>He turns near the exit, giving Virgil one last proud look, facade cracking. “Don’t come back, Virgil. I can take your hate and shield Remus from the worst, but don’t you dare for a minute think we’ll ever forgive you for this. I hope you’re happy.” His voice cracks slightly on the last word and he vanishes in a hurry, leaving Virgil on the landing between the two halves of the house, sliding down the wall to bury his face in his knees. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>